


You and Me

by Sevensmommy



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: This is a 30 words drabbles series on my fave pairing on Chicago PD





	1. Evidence

Adam Ruzek knew that as a officer you needed evidence to prove that something was going on rather it be something for legal or not. So when people started to noticed that his feelings for officer Kim Burgess had changed he knew that now he needed to look into what evidence they have that would prove one way or another what was going on with him and his feelings for Burgess.


	2. Secret

Burgess thought that her secret that she was falling hard and fast for Ruzek was hers and hers alone but now she wonders did everyone know what she has tried so hard to hide. One thing was for sure this secret love she has for Ruzek was becoming way to far more complicated than it should be.


	3. Blood

"What the hell happened here?" Ruzek asked one day when he came in from a sting to see Burgess sitting by an EMT, who was working on fixing up what looked like a flesh wound on her arm.

"It is just a flesh wound Ruzek." Burgess told him hoping to hold off the fire in his eyes that was directed at her partner Sean Roman.

Ruzek kept looking from Burgess and to Roman not sure what he should believe cause after all that did look like a hell of a lot of blood.


	4. Drunk On Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This drabble has a but of smut in it but I think it's enough for this to be T rating but if not let me know

He couldn’t believe all the things she can make him do to her. She is bouncing on him and he loves it. She is about to cum when the song comes on and she smirks. 

“See I told you it was a song.” She said as they both are at the peak of cumming.

“So you did.” He says as he feels her hot walls pull him in to her.

Only thing you can hear is them both screaming and then the song.


	5. Cry

She couldn’t believe it. He was sleeping with Hailey all this time and everyone knew but her. Well her and Voight which is a huge mess now cause Hank is actually on her side which is making Adam even more mad. He yelled at her today in front of everyone and she ran out of the room before anyone could see her cry and as she ran she could he Hank ripe in to Adam and then Hailey in front of everyone which almost made her feel better if it didn’t hurt so much that Adam was with someone other than her and her best friend at that.


	6. Mine Would Be You (Writer's Choice)

He knows that letting her go was biggest regret and he know it more and more tonight as he has to watch her move on with Kelly Severide. He maybe had moved on but to watch Kim with Severide was killing him and he had on one to blame but himself cause he knows he didn’t fight for hard enough when he had the chance too.


	7. Magic

They knew that they would be magic and wanted to work out but they were both scared and Kim was double scared cause she wanted to get in Hank Voight’s team and he didn’t like relationships in his unit. So they would continue to fight what was right in front of them until the magic just got to be too much for them.


	8. Storm

It was storming like cats and dogs outside and it crazy for the unit as they worked on a case they couldn’t get going on. Hank had told Kim and Adam to head home cause they had been working non stop on the case 48 hours straight and the others just started on it. So while Kim and Adam got home they climbed into their bed and fell right to sleep.


	9. Search

Kim was missing and Adam was not going to let them stop search for her till they found her. This was his whole world and even if he was with Hailey he did not care he would not stop. He would find Kim and he would make it right and make the person who took her pay for it.


	10. I'm here

He found her and he was never letting her go. He just kept telling her he was here and she was safe. Hailey was getting mad but at the end of the day everyone was telling her to get over it and that was putting her in her place for the most part. Everyone wanted to see her but the only person she would see right now besides him was Hank cause when it right down to it Hank was like a father to her.


	11. Down on Me (Writer’s Choice)

Kim loves Adam goes down on her and she will never get tired of the feel of it and what it does to her. No if she could she keep Adam there for the rest of her life.


	12. Strawberries

Adam loves the taste of Kim strawberries lipgloss. He sometimes finds himself kissing her just so he can taste the strawberries. He thinks that is why Kim wears it every day just so he would kiss her all day long.


	13. Fantasy

Adam isn’t stupid he knows Kim is just about every guy’s fantasy and he wasn’t going to give her up for any guy not even Roman unless of course she asked him to let her go but by the way she is holding onto his arm she wasn’t going to ask that of him anytime soon.


	14. Weapon

Every cop’s greatest fear is ever having to use their weapon but if they have to they will. Unfortunately that is what happens on Voight’s team so if you ever want to join the team you need to be ready to use it cause it is a giving on most days sometimes more than once a day.


	15. Beach

When Adam said why don’t we go to a place that has a beach for our honeymoon but Kim soon found he wasn’t as he took her to one of the many place she wanted to go on their honeymoon and that was California. Yes Adam was a great man and an even better husband.


	16. Lost

They were so lost without each other on the job or off. Everyone knew it so Voight has them paired them up more than once and it helps them out a lot cause even if they are not together off the job at least they can be together on the job.


	17. Over You

Kim couldn’t believe Adam was gone. Everyone was saying she would be okay but how can she be without Adam in the world. He was everywhere and it made her feel better but at the sametime it hurt her cause she knew he was never coming back ever again.


	18. Tower Block

Adam really wanted to visit the tower block while they are in England and who was Kim to deny him that on one of the honeymoon so they were off to see where all the beheadings took place way back when.


	19. Taxi

They had been drinking at Molly’s for a few hours now because it was Hallie’s birthday and they had gotten an open bar. Both Adam and Kim knew they couldn’t drive they did what was responsible thing and they was to take a taxi and they paid for everyone else too so they would live to see another day.


	20. Fears (Writer’s Choice)

Everyone has fears but when your a cop it is so much worse because as a cop or even firefighter you see the worst in people and you see people at good as well so your fears aren’t every day but when the worse things it is differently hard to leave it at the office.


	21. Funeral

The day she had to say goodbye to Adam she wouldn’t let anyone see her cry no she had but her walls up and there was no getting them down unless it was Adam coming back and saying it was a mistake and was really alive. But since she was looking right at him she knew that wasn’t going to happen so the walls were going to stay up.


	22. Puppy love

The day Adam brought home their first pet it was love at first sight. It was a german shepherd and it was the cutest little thing she had ever seen and from that day forward it really was Kim’s cause it followed her everywhere and wanted to always be with her.


	23. Gloves

Everyone always said they fit just like a pair of gloves which is way for their first Christmas together they gave each other a pair of gloves.


	24. Board

Every time she saw that board she wanted to scram and break it cause she was looking at a picture of Adam cause he had been murdered and they were still trying to find who did it so Voight had gotten to the point where he kept the board out of her sight and they just talked about the case they didn’t use the board unless they had too.


	25. Muse

Adam had always said Kim was his muse and that hasn’t change. Everytime they work together they seemed to be at their best and got a lot more done then if they worked along.


	26. Test

The first real test of their relationship came by way Roman Kim’s riding partner. He cost them a couple of years away from each other but not for long. Soon they got back together and was stronger than ever.


	27. Tease

Adam could be such a tease when he wanted to be and it drives Kim crazy but she wouldn’t have him any other way then how he is so still deals with it but pays him back when he least wants it to be just so he can see two can play this game.


	28. Search

Kim can remember how when Adam went missing and then they found him dead that was the day her world ended cause she was the one to find and he was just barely alive but it was like he waited for her to find him so he could tell her “I love you Darlin” one last time so they would be the finally words she would hear from him.


	29. When I Was Your Man (Writer’s Choice)

Adam can remember what it was like it was yesterday as he sits there watching her with Kelly Severide. He remembers how use to love to dance and just have fun so he hopes that Kelly is doing that for her now cause if he could he would give anything to do that again.


	30. Don’t Think I Don’t  Think About It (Writer’s Choice)

Kim and Adam fight be they know that when it comes down to it they would never not think abouting being with each other so they have fights and think about leaving but never do cause it is just one of the heat of moment thoughts and then it is gone as fast as it came.


End file.
